


Brother

by julianspancakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: turkfanfiction
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianspancakes/pseuds/julianspancakes
Summary: " Hala canım acıyor. Nedenini bilmiyorum, ona sadece, diğer aile üyelerinden biraz daha çok bağlıydım. Peki bu hissettiklerimin altında yatan ne Aylak? "" O senin kardeşindi Sirius. Hala senin kardeşin. Nedeni bu. "One-shot.





	

" Bakmak ister misin Sirius? " diye sordu Orion Black ilk çocuğuna. Çocuk ise ne yapacağını bilemeyerek başını sallamıştı sadece. Sessizce ayağa kalkmış ve kapısı hafifçe aralanmış odaya girmişti.

Zaptedilemeyen ve susturulamayan bir çocuk olan Sirius, şu anda sus pus olmuş ve dikkatle inceliyordu. İnceliyordu annesinin kollarındaki yeni doğmuş kardeşini. Ne kadar da küçük ve savunmasız duruyordu. İçi bir anda onu koruma isteğiyle doldu. O her zaman böyle bir çocuk olmuştu.

" İsmi ne? " diye soruverdi gri gözlü çocuk. Sesi titriyordu.

" Regulus. " dedi annesi. " Regulus Arcturus Black. "

Regulus... Kendi ismine benziyordu.. Birden içini bir sıcaklık kapladı. Birisi duysa, daha iki yaşını doldurmamış bu çocuğun sözleriyle dalga geçerdi herhalde. Çok çocuksu olduğunu düşünürlerdi. Ama Sirius öyle olduğunu düşünmüyordu. Kim olsa böyle hissederdi. Yutkunduktan sonra annesinin yatağının yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu.

Kardeşinin yüzüne tam olarak o zaman bakabildi. Kendisine benziyordu... En azından o öyle sanıyordu.

" Benimle ne zaman oynayabilecek? " Bu çocukça soru ağzından dökülmüştü Sirius'un. O bir çocuktu zaten. Ama asil ve pek köklü Black ailesi bunu anlamıyordu, asla anlamayacaktı. Annesiyle babası ona uygunsuz bakışlar atarken, odaya girdiğini fark etmediği kuzeni " Tek düşünebildiğin bu mu? " diye sordu. Bellatrix 'de onlar gibiydi. Asla anlamayacaktı.

Bu söylediğinin altında yatan anlamı bilebilecek tek kişi vardı. O da karşısında duruyordu. Altı yaşındaki Andromeda gözlerini Sirius' a dikmişti herkesin aksine. Regulus'a değil. Gülümsedi anladığını belirtmek için.

Sirius mutlu olmuştu. Sonunda onu anlayabilecek, onunla konuşabilecek, onunla oynayabilecek, onlunla rahatça birlikte olabilecek ve onu sevebilecek birisi vardı artık. Altında yatan anlam buydu.

 

********

 

Yedi yaşındaki Sirius ve ailesi, akrabaları Rosierları görmeye Bulgaristan'a gitmişlerdi. Regulus evin içerisinde sıkılmış, bahçeye, oynamaya çıkmıştı.

Oynarken ise yanına Muggle bir çocuk gelmişti. Küçük Regulus nedenini bile anlayamadan, Muggle ona zorbalık yapmaya , bir şeyler söylemeye başlamıştı. Regulus biraz Bulgarca bilmesine rağmen çocuğun söylediklerinden hiçbir şey anlamamıştı.

Birden rüzgar esmeye, güneşli hava bulutlanmaya başladı. Hemen sonra ise arkasında ağabeyini gördü Regulus.

Sinirle çocuğun üstüne yürüdü ve " Ne dokosvaimte brat mi ! " diye bağırdı. Tek söylediği bu değildi. Daha da hiddetlenip çocuğun üstüne daha hızlı yürüdü.

" Az shte te unishtozha ! " diye kükredi Sirius. Ve çocuk, Sirius daha ona dokunamadan yere kapaklandı. Ağaçlardan birinin dalı kırılıp, çocuğun üstüne düşüverdi. Muggle çocuk ağlayarak oradan uzaklaştı.

" O Muggle ne dedi? " diye sordu Regulus.

" Önemli değil. Hadi içeri geçelim. " diyerek kardeşini eve geri götürdü Sirius.

 

*********

 

Artık sekiz yaşına gelmiş olan Regulus, piyano ve dil derslerinden sıkılmıştı ve kendine yeni bir uğraş arıyordu. Aklına ağabeyiyle konuşmak geldi. Neden olmasın ki? Hem ağabeyi onu dinlerdi, değil mi?

Sessizce, Sirius'un odasına çıkmak için merdivenleri tırmanmaya başladı. Odanın önünde durup kapıyı üç kez tıklattı. Tak tak tak...

Böyle davranmak her zaman Regulus'un hoşuna gitmişti.

" Girin. "

Kapıyı açtığında gördüğü ilk şey yatağına uzanmış, karşı boşluğa bakan ağabeyi olmuştu.

" Hey Sirius, gelebilir miyim? "

" Tabii. " demişti Sirius; fakat sesinde adlandıramadığı bir şey vardı. Neydi acaba? Her ne ise Regulus'un hoşuna gitmemişti.

Regulus sessiz adımlarla odanın ortasındaki yatağa yürüdü ve ağabeyinin yanına uzandı.

" Ne düşünüyorsun? " diye fısıldadı küçük kardeş.

" Ailemizi. " diye cevapladı onu Sirius.

" Ne varmış ailemizde? "

Regulus gerçekten meraklanmıştı. Ailesinde ne vardı? Ya da doğru soru 'Sirius ailemizde ne görüyor?' olmalıydı.

" Seni de rahatsız etmiyor mu? Kibirlinin önde gideniler. Sürekli safkanlıktan bahsedip, başka bir şey düşünmüyorlar. Bizim de onlar gibi olmamızı istiyorlar. Bizi kafese tıkmak istiyorlar. Bu kafeste tutsak kalmak mı istiyorsun Reg? " diye yakınmıştı Sirius.

Regulus ise şoktaydı. Hiç bu bakımdan düşünmemişti. Bu konuyu detaylı bir şekilde incelemek için bir rafa kaldırdı ve " Bilmiyorum. " diye cevap verdi.

 

*******

 

Sirius yazın eve geldiğinde, Hogwarts'taki mutluluğu doğal olarak sönmüştü. O lanet eve geri dönüyordu. Tabii geldiğinde ilk başlarda ailesi onu bir güzel azarlamış ve aşağılamıştı.

Ne kadar büyük bir rezalet yarattığını yüzüne vurmuştu. Ama iki ay geçince artık yüzüne bile bakmaz olmuşlardı ki Sirius bundan gayet memnundu.

Odasında resimlere bakarken kapının o hareketlerle çalındığını duydu. Tak tak tak...

" Girin. " Güçlü bir dejavu yaşamaktan kendini alıkoyamadı Sirius. Bu sahne o kadar üç yıl öncesi gibi kokuyordu ki...

Kapının açılışıyla, bu yıl okula başlayacağı için yerinde duramayan Regulus içeri girdi.

" Hey Sirius. Gelebilir miyim? "

" Tabii. "

" Şey... Ben sana şeyi soracaktım... "

" Neyi? "

" Hogwarts'ı. "

" Oh. " Nasıl anlatsa bilemedi Sirius. O kadar görkemli, o kadar muhteşem bir yeri anlatmak için kelimeler yetersizdi. Regulus ise sabırla bekliyordu.

" Neyi öğrenmek istiyorsun? "

" Nasıl görünüyor? Anlatılanlar kadar gizemli mi? Dumbledore anne babamın söylediği kadar çatlak mı? Sence arkadaş bulabilecek miyim? " son sorusu fısıltı halinde çıkmıştı ağzından.

" Orada her zaman arkadaş bulursun Reg. " dedi Sirius kendi dostlarını hatırlayarak.

O anda Regulus, ağabeyine karşı büyük bir sempati hissetti. Kaybolmayacağını sandığı - hayır, bildiği bir sempati.

 

*******

 

On beş yaşındaki Sirius Black evine geldiğinde büyük bir şok geçirdi.

Kardeşinin odası " Karanlık Lord " ile zırvalıklarla doluydu. Lord Voldemort! Sirius ona karşı çıkmayı düşünürken, Regulus'un yaptığına bak!

Her türlü makale vardı. Muggle'lara ve muggle doğumlulara yapılan saldırılar, ölüm yiyenler, topluluğun amaçları...

Tek eksik olan kalp şeklindeki kağıtlardı. O olsaydı, kesinlikle küçük kardeşinin Voldemort'a aşık olduğunu düşünürdü. Bu halde de düşünüyordu da neyse.

" Bu da ne demek oluyor? " diye sordu sert bir sesle Sirius. Regulus ağabeyinin şok olmuş yüzünü görmüş ve sert sesindeki anlamı duymuş olacak ki, bocaladı. Hem de çok fena.

" Iıııı... Şey... Sirius... Özür dilerim... Fakat o kadar cazip bir fikir ki... " diye geveledi.

Sirius ise anlamıştı. Onu da kaybetmişti.

" Sadece gözümde artık başka insanlardan farkın olmadığını bil. Özellikle Bella'dan. " diyerek kapıyı çarparak çıktı odadan.

Hem de Regulus'un gözlerinin dolu olduğunu görmeden...

 

*********

" Olacaksın! "

" Olmayacağım! "

Sirius'un gözü saate takıldı. Saat 9.30' u gösteriyordu. Yaklaşık iki saattir tartışıyorlardı.

" Olacaksın ve Lord'un hizmetinde, iyi bir Ölüm Yiyen olacaksın! Bu ne ya? Yetti bize altı yıl boyunca! Itiraz veya o tür bir şey duymak istemiyorum! Duymayacağız! Ailemizi daha çok batırmana müsaade etmeyeceğiz! Anlaşıldı mı? Bu ağustos ritüele katılıyorsun Sirius Orion Black! " diye bağırdı Walburga o cırtlak sesiyle.

" Rüyanızda bile göremeyece- "

" Ölüm Yiyen olmazsan, seni aileden reddederim. "

Olmuştu. Babası konuşmuştu.

" Öyle olsun o zaman. Asıl bana yetti! Hepinizden nefret ediyorum! "

Sirius hışımla odadan çıktı ve valizlerini toplamaya gitti. Hızlıca toplandı. 1. Sınıfı bitirdikten sonra yaptığı büyüye birkaç poster ve Gryffindor bayrağını ekledikten sonra kapıya döndü.

Regulus oracıkta dikiliyordu.

" Gerçekten gidecek misin? Buna değer mi? Aileni kaybetmeye değer mi? "

" Kaybedilecek bir şey yok. Çünkü ailem yok. Yıllar önce kaybettim. Kaybedilmiş bir şeyi kaybedemem. "

Sirius valizini aldı ve kapıdan çıktı. Birkaç adım attıktan sonra geriye doğru baktı.

" Görüşürüz Regulus. Ve yerinde olsam, Lord'u bırakırım. Kendine yetersin. "

 

*********

 

On altı yaşındaki Regulus Black, oturmuş kara kara düşünüyordu. Lord'a katılmayı gerçekten çok istiyordu ama bir şey onu durduruyordu.

Bu konuda kuzeni Bellatrix, değerli kocası Rodolphus ve eniştesi Lucius onun beynini yıkamak için ellerinden geleni yapıyorlardı.

Oturduğu bank bile artık tuhaf ve şüpheli görünüyordu onun gözüne. Böyle olmamalıydı. Artık bu stresi hissetmek istemiyordu. Baskının üzerindeki etkisini ilk defa bu kadar ağır hissediyordu.

Ağabeyini hatırladı birden. Onu, evini terk ettiğinden beri çok özlemişti. Fakat bunu dışa vurmazdı. Vuramazdı.

Ona söylediği son sözleri hatırladı.

_" Ve yerinde olsam, Lord'u bırakırım. Kendine yetersin. "_

Kendine yetiyor gibi hissetmiyordu ama. Şu anda o kadar yalnızdı ki...

Birkaç hafta önce bir melezden aldığı sigara paketini çıkardı. Bir sigara yakıp içmeye başladı. Dumanı dışarı verdikten sonra arkasından gelen sesle irkildi.

" O şeyler seni öldürüyor, biliyorsun. "

Gördüğünün bir rüya veya halüsinasyon olup olmadığından emin olmak için gözlerini birkaç kez kırpıştırdı.

Emin değildi. Emin değildi çünkü Sirius evi terk ettiğinden beri onunla konuşmamıştı. Ve yaklaşık bir hafta sonra mezun oluyordu.

" Biliyorum. " diye fısıldadı.

" Nasılsın Reg? " diye sordu Sirius.

" Sirius... Sen iyi misin? " Regulus ağabeyini akıl sağlığından emin değildi.

" Mükemmelim. Nefret ettiğim ailemden uzağım. Dostlarım nihayet birbirlerine deli gibi aşık olduklarını itiraf ettiler. Yakında mezun oluyorum. Bu da demek ki her gün o asalak Sümsükus'un yüzünü görmek zorunda değilim. Peki ya sen Regulus? Sen iyi misin? Ölüm Yiyen olma yolunda adım atmaya başladın mı bari? "

Son cümlesindeki imayı anlamamak mümkün değildi.

Regulus iç çekti ve cevaplamaya koyuldu.

" Bilemiyorum. Şu anda çok st- "

" Doğru olan onlar değil Regulus. Doğru olan kalbin. Yüreğinin götürdüğü yere git. "

" Peki ya yüreğimde de o varsa? "

Sirius bir anlığına durdu.

" O zaman... Boşversene. Her halükarda Ölüm Yiyen olacaksın zaten. "

" Hayır ben - "

" Görüşürüz Regulus. Belki bir seherbaz olarak karşına çıkarım. Ha? "

Arkasını döndü ve gitti. Arkasında acınası bir durumda olan Regulus bırakarak.

 

******

Sirius'un gözleri mektupta geziniyordu. Tekrar tekrar.

" Bence onunla buluşmalısın. " dedi Lily.

Küçük Ölüm Yiyenin onunla konuşacağı ne olabilirdi ki?

 

_**Sirius.** _

_**Acil konuşmamız gerek. Çok önemli.** _   
_**Gelmek istersen, Knockturn Yolu'nun başlangıcında bekliyorum.** _   
_**Yarın saat 13.15 .** _

_**Regulus.** _

__

Mektup hızlıca ve özensizce yazılmıştı. Ne kadar hızlı yetiştirilirse o kadar iyiymiş gibi. Hayatı buna bağlıymış gibi.

Regulus... Regulus'u en son Hogwarts'tan mezun olmadan önce görmüştü. O zamandan beri bir buçuk yıl geçmişti.

" Neden gitsin ki? Küçük Ölüm Yiyen büyük ihtimalle onu kendi tarafına çekmeye çalışacak! Bence - "

James'in sesi Remus'un yeni bir cümleye başlamasıyla kesildi.

" Bence de gitmelisin. En azından ne diyeceğini duy. Senin kardeşindi nasıl olsa. "

Sirius'un aklı yarışıyordu. Gidip görmeli miydi, yoksa mektubu, yıllardır ailesine yaptığı gibi dikkate almamalı mıydı?

Uzun bir beyin fırtınasından sonra karar verdi.

 

 ***

 

Regulus her geçen saniye daha tedirgin oluyordu. Öğrendiği şeylerden beri her saniyesi korku dolu geçiyordu. Terlemeye başlamıştı bile.

Ağabeyi gelmemeyi mi seçmişti? Öyle yapsa şaşırmazdı. Nasıl olsa ona " Black " soyadını hatırlatan her şeye karşı katıksız bir nefret besliyordu.

Arkasından gelen sesle yerinden zıplaması bir oldu.

" Orada öylece dikilecek misin yoksa konuşacak mıyız? "

Arkasına döndü. İlk başlarda gördüğünden emin olamadı. Sonrasındaysa, küçük bir çocukken yaptığı gibi kollarını ağabeyinin boynuna sararak üzerine atıldı.

Sirius taş kesilmişti. Regulus bu hareketi 4 yaşından beri yapmamıştı. Şimdi ise sarılmasına karşılık veremiyordu. Bir Ölüm Yiyene sarılmak içinden gelmiyordu açıkçası.

Regulus birden çekildi ve Sirius'un elinden çekiştirmeye başladı.

Bir kafeye girdikten sonra hemencecik bir masaya oturdular. Sirius kendine geldi ve yanıtladı gergin duran bedeni.

" Açıkla. "

Ses merak dışında bir duygu bulundurmuyordu.

" Pekala. Açıklamadan önce söylemek isterim ki özür dilerim. Bunca zamandır haklıydın ve ben bunu göremeyecek kadar aptaldım. Tanrım Sirius çok özür dilerim! "

Genç adam, son cümlesinde kafasını ellerine gömmüştü. Sirius ise taş kesilmişti.

Regulus... ondan özür mü diliyordu? Cehennem buz tutmuş olmalıydı.

" Yolunu biliyorum. " diye fısıldadı genç adam.

" Neyin yolunu biliyorsun? " dedi alacağı yanıttan korkan Sirius.

" Kim-olduğunu-bilirsin- sen'i yok etmenin yolunu biliyorum. " dedi Regulus fısıltıdan daha küçük bir sesle.

Sirius'un gözleri dev gibi olmuştu.

" Anlatsana çocuk! " dedi Sirius bilgiye aç olarak.

" Yapamam. "

Sirius, Platform dokuz üç çeyrekten geçmeye çalışan bir muggle gibi olmuştu. Yüz ifadesi o kadar... çarpılmıştı ki...

" Ne demek yapamam? " diye yapıştırdı.

" Hayatını tehlikeye atamam. Zaten bu bilgiyi bularak ölüm fermanımı imzaladım. Hepimiz büyük tehlikedeyiz. Yaptığı şey o kadar... karanlık ki... "

" Anlat bana. Birlikte Voldemort'u düşürebiliriz. Bakanlık da yardım eder. Hem - "

" Hayır! Bunu yapamayız. Tek başıma yapmak zorundayım. Sadece bilmeni istedim. Özür dilerim. Keşke seni dinleseydim. Keşke... sana layık bir erkek kardeş olabilseydim. "

Regulus sandalyeden kalktı ve kapıya yol aldı.

" Regulus! "

Genç adam kafasını döndürdü ve " Kendine iyi bak Sirius. " dedi.

" Regulus. " diye fısıldadı Sirius. Ve her şey o zaman parçalandı.

 

*****

 

" Kreacher! " diye çağırdı.

" Efendim Regulus. Yüce Efendi. " diye söylendi ev cini.

" Hazır mısın? "

" Efendime itaat etmeye her zaman hazırım. "

" Tekrar ediyorum Kreacher. Bu madalyonu alıp, yerine elimdekini koyacaksın. Aldığın madalyonu yok edeceksin. Ve yaptıklarından, kimsenin haberi olmayacak. Anlaşıldı mı? "

" Evet Efendi Regulus. "

" Annemin bile. "

" Anlaşıldı Efendi Regulus. "

Regulus bir iç çekti ve kaba doğru yürüdü. Suya bir göz attı ve içmeye koyuldu.

Ağzına değen her bir damla suda, Regulus kendini kaybediyordu. Kendini zorladı. Son damlayı almaya zorladı.

Ağlamaya ve inlemeye başlamıştı. Sırada ne var biliyordu. Onu özlerler miydi? Sadece annesi. Belki ağabeyi.

 _Çok özür dilerim Sirius,_ diye düşündü. _Keşke seni dinleseydim. Hala sevebileceğin bir kardeş olabilirdim._

Güçlü ve ölü bedenler onu suya çeker, her çekişte santimetrelerce gömerken düşündü.

_Özür dilerim. Her şey için._

Gözlerinin önünden geçti ve...

Karanlık.

 

****

 

Sirius yıllar sonra nefret ettiği evde tıkılı kalmıştı. Yine. Bundan nefret ediyordu.

Bu eve katlanmasının sadece iki sebebi vardı :

• Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın karargahı olması.

• Azkaban'dan daha iyi olması.

Yine de onu berbat hissettirmeye yetiyordu. 12 yıl boyunca yalnız kalmıştı. Tek arkadaşları ruh emiciler olmuştu. Ne arkadaş ama...

Buraya da bazen yoldaşlık üyeleri uğrardı. Onun dışında hala yalnızdı.

Sıkıntıdan artık eşyaları kurcalıyordu. Odasındaki çekmeceyi karıştırırken bir çerçeveye rastladı.

Gördüğü resim onu olduğu yere çiviledi.

6 yaşındaki Sirius ve 4 yaşındaki Regulus, birbirlerine sarılmış gülümsüyordu. O günü iyi hatırlıyordu.

Oyun oynadıktan sonra hala enerjilerini atamamışlardı ki, kuzenleri Andromeda elinde bir fotoğraf makinesiyle çıkagelmişti.

Gözleri resme takılı kalmışken arkasından en yakın arkadaşının sesi geldi.

" Güzel resim. " dedi Remus.

Yorumunu görmezden geldi ve konuştu.

" Hala canım acıyor. Nedenini bilmiyorum, ona sadece, diğer aile üyelerinden biraz daha çok bağlıydım. Peki bu hissettiklerimin altında yatan ne Aylak? "

" O senin kardeşindi Sirius. Hala senin kardeşin. Nedeni bu. "

 

***

 

 **Ne dokosvaimte brat mi ! * :** Sakın kardeşime dokunma!

 **Az shte te unishtozha !** :** Seni yok ederim!


End file.
